The house with a dark scret
by doctorwinggirl
Summary: There is a girl who screems and her mum can't seem to help her but they need a Doctor!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Doctor Who It belongs to the BBC**

**It has been a while I have written a story so tell me what you think about this one.**

**Chapter One **

_On a cold and windy night where the only sounds that you could hear was the sounds of wolves howling at the moon, and thunder rumbling overhead. Trees dance wildly using their branch's like hands slapping against a worn out window. An old rocker began to rock by its self outside as if somebody was sitting in it. There was an old worn out house near by and inside this house, there was no lights because of the thunderstorms that keep appearing out of nowhere had gotten the electricity only the week before._

_Suddenly there was a high pitch of a scream like a child screaming at the telly. And a woman in her pajamas was running with her bare feet on the wooden floor with the sound echoing around the empty house. The sound of screaming came from a small girl who had her eyes shut and was shriving so badly that the bed that she was sleeping in began to shake like a jelly on a plate._

_The child's mother sat on the bed and holding her small daughter in her arms, and began to rock back and forward to calm the screaming girl down. When that didn't work the mother began to sing a song which you could in the night air._

" **In a place where magic goes and stories starts, Dragons fly high in the sky. Prince and princess dance and dance and dolphins start leaping out of the water as the rainbow comes out of nowhere and you see elephants marching on and on with their trunks full of water,**

**There are no nightmares in this magic place because the animals get rid of nightmares by turning them in to flowers." **

The little girl had stopped screaming and began to go in a peaceful sleep in her mothers arms. When the mum had made sure her daughter was sleeping peacefully and closed the door and little voice in a whisper said. "Why dose Bella have horrible dreams every night, is she ill?" The mum tuned around and there stood a small boy holding a small teddy bear whose eye had fallen out because it's so old. The mum went down to the boys leave and stroked the blond hair.** "No Jason, Bella isn't ill, she just gets these horrible dreams and I don't know why but hopefully we might get some answers!" **As the mum picked up Jason she didn't know that Bella had found a Little glass ball and she had hidden outside and it lights up a horrible red colour every time Bella has a nightmare but tonight there was no colour but it had a scary red eyes and a nasty goblin smile…..

**Wow! what you think about this chapter, please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review, so here as promised is **

**Chapter two**

_**Inside the Tardis it was quite like everything had shut down for the night but for long when suddenly the Tardis doors flow open and the Doctor came running in with a unconscious Clara in his arms. **_

_**Very slowly putting Clara on the floor and grapping a Tardis first aid box that contained everything from the Tardis sick room including a very special machine that you could put it on a unconscious person and then pug it in to the Tardis central and it examines the person to see what's wrong with them.**_

_**The Doctor had done this and was now running around the control room like a headless chicken pressing different buttons and thinking what to do next, when the machine started to give a high pitch bleep and with a quick dash the Doctor looked at the screen and what he saw so shocking that he couldn't believe what he was reading in front of him. **_

_**Then with a sad look on his face he began to sat down next to Clara and stroked her hair lovely, while the machine keep bleeping in the back ground. **_

_**Clara felt like she was flying in the air, like she was a baby bird learning how to fly for the first time, and it felt like you can let go, take away the pain and thoughts and just go, but something had started to pull her back and she didn't know what but she that she had to go back to the Doctor!**_

_**The Doctor how could she have forgotten about her best friend, all alone in his blue box. **_

_**A box that for some reason doesn't like her at all, no matter how much she has tried , to get on with the Tardis, it simply didn't get on with her. Maybe it had the green eyed monster or just simply angry. **_

"_**I have to go back, and I have something to tell him something a bout some red eyes and a strange smile like it wanted to laugh at a bad joke." she thought. **_

_**Then she slowly opened her eyes and saw the doctor sitting on the floor looking down at her with a sad smile across his face.**_

"_**Hello Clara, are you back with me now," he said, Clara tried to get up from the floor but the Doctor got there first and began to pick her up and but her on a small sofa which was next to the two double doors.**_

"_**What happed " Clara asked her voice was very dry like she had been in a hot planet for too long . The doctor sighed and explained. "We had arrive a the planet perform arts and we were sight seeing and then you simply stopped still and began to speak in a language that I haven't hear for a long, long time and then you gave a dark laugh like you thought something was funny and then you simply went unconscious" **_

_**But before Clara could say anything, the Tarids went completely mad, alarms began to make a lot of noise it sounded like a child bashing pots, and then it began to move to side to side like it was trying to shake a cold off, Clara had to grip hold the end of the sofa, to stop herself from going on to the floor. **_

_**while the Doctor was crawling on the Tardis floor to reach the control but before he could make it, the Tardis out of its mind went in to the time vortex like a shot and began to spin more and more, making Clara feeling sick.**_

"_**Why is it doing this?" she shouted against the sounds of the alarms, "I don't Know shouted the Doctor back, she hasn't done this before, something must be pulling her somewhere, so just hold on Clara,"**_

_**In the time vortex a bolt of lighting came out of nowhere and it hit the Tardis, as it continued to spin like mad into the unknown!**_

**So what is going on with the Tardis, why has The Doctor got a sad face and what did the machine say about Clara? Find out soon and I would like to hear what my readers thought of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The thunderstorm kept pouring down, all day, everywhere in the house was dead quite, expert the old clock in the hall that keep ticking on and on..

The stairs began to creep, as a little girl came slowly down , She was wearing an old brown coat that was way too big for her and she wore nothing on her feet.

The nightmares are more and more scary now, every time you close your eyes at night you can feel the coldness stuck on to your skin and even as you breath the cold night air comes out in a white cloud.

Bella began to quiver as Goosebumps came up her arms, she tried to close her eyes to stop the shriving but it didn't do any good at all. Just then Bella slowly looked at the wooden floor and a long black shadow as big as a tree came creeping up towards her!

Bella was paralyse to the spot as a long hairy hand came slowly reaching out, with it's long horrible green slimly nails and gripped her shoulders very hard like it didn't want to let go. Bella tried to scream but her lungs wouldn't let the sound out at all!

Then she could smell something rotten near her ear and her heart began to beat very loud, so loud that Bella was worried that her heart was going to come out of her ribcage!

The voice was deep and chilling that it nock you out for a moth, "Bella, it wisped, The night will get so cold, that you will not be able to feel your feet and your blood will turn into slime but very soon, I will have a long life as soon as the Time lord will come to me and when he dose he will not know what has hit him!

The glass ball will bring horror's that only come into your worst nightmares Ha, Ha, Ha!"

With a deep chilling laugh the voice began to eco around the house, and Bella turned around, there was nobody there, exept the glass ball which has change in to a black craw with bloodshot eyes and a scary smile that a craw should never have.

This time Bella let out a piercing scream as loud as a singer, and then she fell to ground, then big words came up around her, In a language that nobody could understand.

as Time lord

**So tell me what you think about chapter three!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**Inside the Tardis it had turned in to darkness and all the lights had gone out, since the Tardis went out of control. **

**The Doctor had disappeared somewhere and Clara was alone in the control room, just then out of nowhere a fog came sweeping in the control room. It was a very wild fog, instead a white fog it was all black and very scary!**

**Clara moved her hands towards the fog, it felt cold and clammy, suddenly Clara felt something griping her hands, it felt slimy and as Clara tried to pulled her hands away, she could hear a child scream though the fog and then Clara began to scream herself as she saw two par of dark scary eyes. **

**Then she fell unconscious on the Tardis floor, as the fog had slowly moved around the Tardis as it was looking for something.**

**The Doctor meanwhile was in the medical room and still looking at the machine which he took from Clara **

**Earlier, and he still couldn't believe what he had read.**

**The results have shown the Doctor some red, and blue lines, and it means that something or someone needs help across the time and space. **

**That's when he heard Clara's screaming and he dropped the results onto the floor, and when he had disappeared the fog had swept into the medical room, moving towards the paper that was on the floor!**

**The Doctor ran into the control room and knocked into the chair while trying to reach Clara, but instead of picking up Clara's unconscious body he couldn't believe what he saw one minute Clara's body was on the floor and the next she was levitating In the air!**

**The doctor had to smile as he slowly walked towards the medical, which was a mess and the fog had disappeared, in to fin air! **

**Clara's levitating body had softly landed onto the medical bed and the doctor was put to work, hooking Clara onto machines and other things.**

**Just then a golden light came out of nowhere and a young woman with brown hair and deep blue eyes step out of the light and spoke  
**

**in a warm musical voice that sang into the air.**

"**Doctor, I know you are worried about Clara but I thought I should let you know, Clara has had nightmares, for a long time, and…"**

**The Doctor wiped around and said in a clear voice. "You should have told me, Tardis and anyway why don't you like Clara? Every time she tries to get to know you, There is a shaking and other things."**

**The Doctor had moved to stoke Clara's hair, and began to sing a song that his mum used to sing when he was a little boy, until she had died.**

**The Tardis light had disappeared but you could still hear the soft light music voice joins the Doctor as he had began to sing, loud and sad in the empty Tardis…**

"_There was a golden Tree that stood on its own, dancing_

_And Dancing while the sun was shining though the trees_

_A robin began to sing its heart out as the summer was singing. Winter was coming, and the flowers will be a sleep and the birds will try to find food in the winter.."_

And while the song was still singing, a cold laugher ran though the Tardis corridors…..

**So tell me what you think? and find out what happens in Chapter five.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five_

Bella was very quiet after her screaming episode, and now she was drawing her pictures on the kitchen table tongue sticking out and her hair was sticking up like a tree.

Her mother was getting very worried about her daughter and as Jason came in with muddy shoes from being outside, this got Bella's reaction, as she stop what she was doing and sprang from the kitchen table and gripped her brother by his shoulders.

"What have you been?" Bella hissed like a snake ready to attack for any minute, and her brother was shirking against the wall, "Nowhere just playing outside I didn't go anywhere than that!"

Bella's mother was very surprise out her daughter changing before her eyes where was that lovely sweet girl who was once picking flowers and singing songs.

"Bella what has into you? Your brother has just been outside playing and you think he has rob money or something, now let your brother go this minute!" Shouted her mother.

Bella had realised that she was holding her brother shoulders very hard and suddenly let go and moved backwards like she had touched a hot kettle and looking at her mother and brother and said "I'm sorry," before she ran to her room.

What is happening to me? I would never hurt my brother!"

Bella felt something slimy all over her body, and her feet felt like water and she slowly looked down at her feet and saw green fog like feet and what she saw on her arms was more shocking, red fur all over her arms and then it changed to green and then normal and even her feet was normal.

Then she had realised she was holding a small glass ball that had began to glow green, and then felt wet blood dripping though Bella's fingers!

She had started to fall on the ground and shouted "WHAT DO YOU WHAT' WITH ME?" Then an answer came in a cold voice. I want you're soul!"

There was a sound like an old wheezing car dying in and out and there stood in the darkness was a dark blue police box in the garden….

The Doctor was driving the Tardis and pulling the levels and different things as well and looking at the screen.

After leaving Clara in the medial room and knowing that the Tardis will let him know if anything will happen!

Clara had not woken up, but she was moving a lot and talking in her sleep as well, but the Tardis had found something in Clara's mind and it was in a time lord language.

So the Doctor left the medial room, and began to follow the address that lead to the old house with a little girl who needs help, his help and so will Clara!

**Well let me know what you think and please tell me if you can think of ideas for chapter six because I'm stuck!**

**I WILL SEE YOU SOON MY DEAR READERS!  
HA HA! **


End file.
